


Herald (Scorekeepers Chosen)

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Class Story, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the story of a Miraluka Jedi Consular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herald (Scorekeepers Chosen)

**Author's Note:**

> Miraluka - race that is similar to humans but they are born without eyes; they see using the force. They mostly hail from Alpheridies their adopted home world which is predominantly an agricultural and peaceful existence. Very few leave their home world. (info sourced from Wookiepedia )
> 
> This is a work in progress, based on my character in game; and although a lot of it is the class content for the Consular, some of my own thoughts and imagining go into this. I have never thrown my hat into the fan-fiction ring so please comment with any feedback. Still working on ch 1 if you se an edit, more content added. Hopefully 1 ch per planet.

 

**Hoth**  
 _Gyzen stood hands clasped behind his back. He felt old today, the snow and ice of Hoth not bringing him his usual comfort. There was comfort in the hunt, comfort in knowing himself. His role to his clan as a war leader. His knowledge of himself he owed to the Herald. The image of the explosion of the ship as they fled battle caused him to growl. She must be alive..But who could survive such an event.. He shifted his weight careful not to give his companion any awareness of his grief. Such a warrior must surely now reside with the scorekeeper - so why did it still feel wrong why would the scorekeeper not let him know she was with her? Five years had passed and he knew it was like tracking day old tracks. Yet he still felt like he was waiting. Hoth... Where she had found her mate years ago, he had known in the second of meeting him that he was the one. The clear eyes, the smart tilt of his head, and the way the man had looked at his Jedi. Yet again he had failed her and in his instant grief had lost him. Still perhaps at least her heart would draw her here and he would aid her in the search for Felix Iresso. Perhaps that would regain the honor of being one who walked with the scorekeeper's chosen_.

**Tython, many years before.**   
Rhozwen stood on the steps leading to the Master’s Retreat; she had tried to imagine Tython when she was still in the shuttle on the way there. Really even before that, she recalled her father’s view that this would change her, make her different.   
“Be careful, daughter,” he had said his hand on her shoulder as he said goodbye to her “We are our own people, our own culture and beliefs, do not lose this to the Jedi or Republic.”  
The Miraluka were a peaceable culture and her homeworld of Alpheridies was just that, not a lot of technology, and a lot of farm land.   
Rhozwen was the youngest of three children, her sister married and lived nearby, her brother learning to run their family farm. Always exceptionally more attuned to the Force than her siblings, Rhozwen knew she was different. She wanted to make waves, change things, travel and see the worlds. She had heard of the core worlds, and when she was young was taken to the Jedi Academy on Alpheridies for training.   
Now she stood taller than most, with a serene calmness that unnerved many, and like all Miraluka she could see with the force but she liked to embellish her vision with the aura and colours around her. She could always tell a Jedi, or a Sith, and often other moods and such coming from mostly non force users.   
She had excelled at the academy, and they had sent her on to Tython; the last day on Alpheridies was both exciting and sad. She knew in her heart she would most likely not see home for a very very long time; if ever. Which also meant the people she farewelled would not be there, or at least be different by the time she returned. She would be too - change was inevitable with the journey she had chosen for her life.  
She inhaled the air on Tython, and the smell of trees and grass made her smile, she was happy to have come here, it felt more like home when she touched the wall near where she had landed - the age of the place, the history, those were things she valued here. She could hear distant shouts, and wondered what it was but knew she was expected in the Master’s foyer so that her master could meet with her before she began any of her trials.  
Entering she noted a jedi master was waiting for her, but not the one she was expecting. The Jedi master she recognized as a member of the Jedi council.  
“I am Syo Bakarn” he said, “Your master is on her way back from an archeological dig and has been delayed.”   
“Archeology dig? I am honoured.” Rhozwen was surprised. She loved history, but to have a master oversee her trials who was expert in it, perhaps this would be more interesting than just being tested on what she already knew.  
“She is a little late.” He confessed throwing a concerned look at the doorway.   
“My advice is for you to meditate often on the Jedi code.” He took a breath and recited   
“ there is no emotion only peace,   
there is no ignorance there is knowledge,   
there is no passion only serenity,   
there is no chaos only harmony,   
there is no death only the force…   
Ah Master Yuon Par at last, your new padawan has arrived.”  
A small spritely older woman entered the room, Rhozwen saw a tinge of darkness hovering just out of view kind of like an extra shadow but not something she had come across before.  
“Master” Rhozwen said with a nod of respect.  
“Sorry I am late, some urgent matters have arisen, the training grounds have become dangerous. There are ancient holo projectors there that must be recovered.”  
“Yuon,” Syo Bakarn sounded horrified “ it is too dangerous for just a padawan..”  
“Who was stronger in the force at age 4 than I was at age 15? She is combat trained, strong and we can't delay the matter or we face losing the history.”   
“I am ready and able Master,” Rhozwen replied “Just tell me where.”  
The mission was simple enough, and though she would not admit it Rhozwen was keen to explore Tython. As she was told she took the speeder to the training grounds called the Gnaarls.

A flesh raider is a cannibalistic fierce creature, with a strange shaped head and a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth, which they used to eat sentient and non sentient alike. The threat at present was to any young padawan who had set out for their trails before the attack. Rhozwen could see fearful padawan a trapped in cages, and she knew that as well as rescuing history, she wanted to save them.  
“Padawan! You are master Yuon’s new apprentice?” A voice called as she stepped away from the speeder.  
“Can I help you?”   
“Not so much me, but there is a group of padawan who have not returned yet, none of them have combat training.”  
“That's terrible. Tell me where they were going and I will find them.”  
“They were headed out to some of the rocks east of here, give them this beacon and we will find them.”  
Nodding she took the device, drew her weapon, and entered the fray.

  
Rhozwen stood on the path leading to the temple, gazing in awe at the huge structure. So strong in the force! She sensed more than knew the power here - and how safe, comforting and welcoming it was.  
Walking on she had a sudden fit of nerves, she had waited a moment when she reached the bottom of the steps, when a hand grasped her shoulder.  
“You are new!” A bubbly Zabrak said grinning, her whole demeanor giving off such a radiance of joy and excitement, Rhozwen wondered if the girl was more excited to see her than she was to be here - though that was a huge asking.  
“I was told to grab you and give you a message from Master Yuon Par.” She smiled widely her words and thoughts joining together in a torrent of speech “You really are amazing to see, such a lovely head of red hair! It’s gorgeous! Oh my goodness….”She clamped a hand over her mouth “I am sorry, I was just so excited, my mouth gets too fast for my brain sometimes.”  
“It is okay.” Rhozwen said, somewhat amused by the girl “You had a message for me? “  
“Oh yes… “ the girl stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, trying to remember what it was.  
“Master Yuon said to let you know the library contains many training books that you have access to, also one of the combat masters awaits you there to help with your training.”  
“You are really a little strange.” Rhozwen smiled at the girl “Thank you for the welcome, and the message.”  
The girl nodded happily and bobbed off to collar another new arrival with a message from his master. Rhozwen could see she had a talent for the job, as the nerves faded from the young man and the girl instantly put him at ease with her babbling.  
Rhozwen hoped the girl would go into diplomacy, she could imagine the entire Empire being put off by that charm and lost in her torrents of excited speech.   
Smiling she turned back to the stairs and set out up them, she knew it would soon become a commonplace thing for her but right now she was enjoying the sights and sounds of the Jedi Temple. The building looked a little like the Coruscant Jedi temple had before the sacking; now that was bad, and she hoped never to see something as terrible as that. Her heart felt heavy whenever she considered it. There is no death, there is only the force. Someday that would be a comfort and not something she was trying to memorize and use to pass a test.  
As she entered the temple, she sensed the peace and strength of the place. It made her feel as if she was coming home. She quickly walked to Master Yuon’s rooms, pausing to look at the statues and ornate walls, she soon found herself entering a space which felt entirely like a history professor lived there, a desk with holo terminal and a small pile of actual books sat at one end. In the centre of the room stood two people, one she saw was Master Yuon the other was not human, he looked a little lizard like and Rhozwen saw he was missing one eye.  
“..don't you see Gyzen if that is true then..” The last snippet of conversation fell as they looked up at her arrival.  
"Ah Padawan, you are here! This is one of my old friends Gyzen.”  
“A pleasure to meet you Gyzen.” Being an alien herself she knew manners were nicer than being stared at or ignored. Her sight told her that he was not a Jedi, but he was honourable which, to Rhozwen’s mind made him a good friend to have.  
“Gyzen is a Trandoshan, he is here to hunt.”  
“I must go to do just that.” He said and left the room.  
“I am sorry Padawan but I wanted you to meet Gyzen before you heard any gossip about him.”  
They talked at length regarding the missing holo projector. How it belonged to a former master Rajivari, who had been strongly influenced by the dark side of the force. In the end they decided asking the village of Twi’lek pilgrims who had settled nearby regarding it.

The road to the village passed the river and waterfalls that made Tython fantastic for nature walks. If she did not have to hurry she realised she would be picking flowers and reading by the river. She grinned no one had asked her once today how she could see, it had been a common question when she travelled from home. Most amusing were the people who assumed she was completely blind, not so much the vendors who tried to give her the incorrect number of credits in change, that just annoyed her a little, as much as any Jedi could be annoyed. Yet the ones who rushed to her aid or for various reasons spoke really loudly and slowly. Yet for Rhozwen it was as if the force enhanced how she saw, sure she saw auras and could figure out a few different things but she also saw each leaf and blade. It was difficult to describe to someone outside her race, so she just wore her visor and augmented it with tech that gave her an earpiece and access to other information.

The village was not helpful at first, she could sense the layer of anger and fear that drove these people to push away at the Jedi. Perhaps the Jedi had agreed too readily with republic demands to deny aid. It hurt a little to see their grief so raw in the aura of villagers she passed.   
“We can't help you…” she was greeted with denying and folded arms.  
“I am sorry, Master Yuon Par sent me to ask.”  
“Master Yuon? Perhaps we can help, for her.”  
“Nalen Raloch had one like that.” 

 


End file.
